


Before the Citadel

by Yoriko_Rayne



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko_Rayne/pseuds/Yoriko_Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shep has a sister...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Joker!!” Barked Shepard with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“What? Commander you know I don't talk to people like that. And plus, it would be weird,” Joker trying ever so hard to get out of what was being asked of him.

“For shit sake Joker, just talk to my sister. She's a pilot too, but she doesn't know a lot of people. And neither do you, seems like you two would be a good fit just for pen pals,”

Joker cringed at the thought of having a 'pen pal', as Shepard so eloquently put it. That just wasn't his thing, he is the pilot of Normandy. Not some unsocialized perv........well maybe he was. But the point is.......

 

“No, I don't want to come off as I had to talk to your sister,”

“Well then try not to, she's expecting a message from you tonight,”

Joker groaned out loud.......”Ugh, fine. I'm only doing this because you're my boss,”

“Who happens to have a cute sister...”

'I'll be the judge of that,” Joker thought. But he just gave her a dirty look and turned around in his seat and started messing with the panel. The point came across that Shepard won the argument and that it was over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joker's shift as the main pilot came and went. And the whole entire time he was in that seat, all he could think about was what to say to her. He was so deep in thought that he jumped when the reserve pilot came up behind him.

“I'm here for my shift Flight Lieutenant,” Joker nodded to him and got up carefully out of his seat. Relinquished control of the Normandy to his replacement and started making his way to the crew quarters. Then a funny thing happened.

“Jeff,”

“Jesus EDI! You scared the shit out of me!”

“My apologies Jeff. I have a message from Commander Shepard,”

“Tell her I know, I'm going to send her sister a message as soon as I get to my bunk,”

“So you know that you are allowed to stay the night in the Commander's cabin. Since she won't be back until tomorrow at ten hundred hours?”

Joker's eye were going to blast out of his head!

“You're kidding?!?”

“No Jeff, I am not. Redirecting the elevator to the Commander's cabin,” and with that the elevator stopped and started to ascend. The elevator stopped and Joker peered out the doorway. Apparently expecting someone or something to jump out and scare him.

After a few moments he slowly made his way towards Shepard's door. He notices a notepad on the floor in front of the door. It was from Shepard, tell him the code to get in. Where his clothes were for the next morning. And where the towels and his shaving kit was in the bathroom in case he wanted a shower. 'Hell yes I do!' his brain screamed. Then there was one final thing that made him roll his eyes a little bit.

“Don't get too used to this, just wanted to do this as a thank you for talking to my sister. And to treat the best pilot in the galaxy. :) By the way, she might vid call you tonight. ANSWER IT!!!”

“Sheesh, bossy even when she's not around,” Joker said out loud as he punched in the code. He did a quick look around just to double check what was on the notepad. Then walked as fast as he could to the shower.

Stopping at the doorway he stared at the terminal for a second, then walked over to it and sent:

 

Hi,

I'm Joker. I'm sure your sister has told you nothing about me. But, if you want to talk to me then its cool. If not, then no hard feelings.

But if you do then you might have to wait, taking a weeks worth of stress off of me. And a day of your sister's :)

Joker

 

And he sent it off. With that he turned on his heal to head towards the shower when he heard the terminal go off.

“Wow, that was quick,” He turned back around to the terminal to read:

 

Hey Joker,

Or should I call you Jeff? And yes sis has told me about you. No need to explain the long pause in response, going to take a shower too. Vid call me when you get out.

Laters ;)

Nat

P.S. Nat is short for Natalia

 

“Huh, she sounds cute. But I'll call her after I'm done.” He stated at the screen and with a smile he turned to the shower.

For what seemed like an hour, it was only 20 minutes and he was out. He felt so much better, relaxed, and clean. He had never had so much hot water in his life on the ship. He stood there in front of the mirror and started to trim up his beard. Which didn't take very long. Still wrapped in a towel he decided to be cute and call her while he was still getting dressed.

It rang and rang. So he hung up, finding his pants and slipping those on. He called it again, and it rang and rang, but as he was just about hang it up.....

“Wait.....WAIT!! I'm here. Oh gods sorry, I heard it ringing while I was still in the bathroom,”

What Joker saw was nothing short of risque. He was looking at a beautiful red haired girl. Stunning green eyes, and curves. Oh gods!! The curves she has! Joker couldn't believe that she didn't have a lot of people to talk to. That's completely unheard of!!

“Joker....is that you??”

'Umm....uh yeah its me. Sorry, wasn't expecting someone in a towel to greet me on the other end,”

Nat sat there leaning back in her chair, holding her towel together at her chest. And running her fingers through her wet hair, smiling at him.

“I wasn't expecting someone with your looks not to have a girlfriend,” She smiled brightly and gave him a wink.

Joker felt flush. He felt flush!!! Holy shit! A girl had gotten him to blush. And with what he said didn't phase her a bit.

“Nah, they only date me out of pity,”

Giggling a little bit, “Hell, I wouldn't! But hold that thought there big boy, gotta get some clothes on,”

“Ah come on, lets have a show!” Joker realized what he said without thinking and face palmed himself. Then looking up from hearing her laugh in the background.

“Maybe next time there handsome,” Handsome!! She called him handsome!! Joker was reeling from the shock of getting hit on!

“So why is it that your sister says you don't talk to many people?”

“Probably the same as you Joker, I just don't like being around people that much. Because they are mostly guys, and they are usually after me for one thing. And I hate that, my brains are not in my tits!!”

Joker laughed loudly on that comment. “Well just so you know, I respect ya. Any girl that can get me to blush and take my lines without getting phased is my kind of girl,” WTF was he saying!! His kind of girl?!?! This was supposed to be a “friendly” conversation and now all Joker wanted to do was hit on her and hope she got the point!!

Just then Nat swung her head in front of the terminal, smiling all the way. She then just plopped down in front of him in a pair of old academy shorts and a matching sports bra. Joker just relaxed, sat back and enjoyed to view.

“My my, I didn't think you were that toned there Mr. Moreau,” As she leaned towards to terminal to get a better look. Joker could have melted when she talked to him like that. But he played it cool and just looked down at his abs like it was nothing....

 

“Well I have to keep something going to keep my.....” Joker just cut himself off. 'If I tell her she's going to snub me like the rest of them,'

“Bones from being too brittle. And so that you can walk more upright, and straighten out your posture?”

Okay that made Joker's jaw drop. “How did you..........gah your sister!!” He was looking at her thinking that she would tell him that he was a nice guy and all that but they should just stay friends, blah blah blah. He heard all of it before.

“Yep she told me. She knew it would be hard for you to tell me straight out so she volunteered that little tid bit,” And she noticed the way he was looking at her. He was expecting her to say that she wasn't interested.

“So I was wondering, I have shore leave next week. And I've noticed that your ship does too. Did you want to go out one day with me?” She was looking dead at him, smiling. Big, beautiful smile, that made her eyes dance across his face and he felt it.

He was looking at her in shock. He couldn't say a word. His mouth was agape, and all he could do was just sit there. His mind even drew a blank.

“Hello??”

“Yeah, I'm here. I'm just a little stunned to say the least. I'm used to hearing girls tell me that they just wanted to be friends. Or that they were too scared about breaking me. Or something?? Not a single one has asked ME out?!?!”

Giggling hard now, Natalia asked : “Okay then do you want me to take back the question and have you ask it instead??”

“Ha, ha......no no no you don't have to do that. Just meet me half way, tell me where your docked and I'll let you know where I'm docked. And we can go from there,” Joker is beaming from ear to ear, and Natalia can see it. She's smiling too.

“Nice to know that I can make a good man smile,”

“You can probably get me to smile all the time if you were here,” cringing again after realizing his mouth worked quicker then his brain.......again.

Nat just laughed and shook her head in agreement. Joker smiled at the fact that she didn't shun him for thinking out loud. Then leaned closer to the screen and rested his chin on his palm.....

“Alright beautiful, up for 20 questions. It will make the week pass by more quickly,” as he wagged his eyebrows at her. Nat laughed at him again, and Joker loved making her do that.

“Alright, I will answer one question now and then I have got to go to bed,”

“Okay, I'll agree to the same thing. I didn't realize how late it was,”

“Time flies when you're having fun!”

“More like with a fun person, “ Joker smiled at her and had gotten a smile in return. “You first,”

“How personal of a question can I ask?”

“Since I'm a nice guy I won't count that as your first question, and I'm an open book. Just ask,”

“Alrighty, have you ever been with another person sexually?”

Joker was a little taken aback by the question. Didn't expect it really. “Well, if you must know, I haven't fully gone all the way with someone. Made it to third base but that's about it,” Just the look on her face said it all.

“You have got to be kidding!!”

“Nope,”

“Holy hell, give me the list of the girls that broke you're heart and I'll smack every one of them for ya,”

Joker laughed until he was in tears over that comment. Which had gotten Nat giggling right along with him.

In middle laugh “Okay........okay you!! Same question,” With him pointing his finger at the screen.

“Okay......alright. Wow, um I have one time about eight or nine years ago,” Nat looked at Joker hoping to not get any shit from him but too late.

“You're serious?! What.......wait.....huh? Eight or nine years??”

“I was career minded, plus it wasn't very good when I did do it,”

“Well honey, it doesn't get much better with me. Remember, haven't gotten that far,” Pointing at himself.

Nat holding in the urge to giggle again. “Hey I thought those vids you watch can give ya pointers,” As she winked at him. “Trust me, you might wanna take some notes. I did,”

Joker is now completely floored. She watches those kind of “vids” too!!!! WOW!!

“Okay chick, you are just flooring me here. Did you just admit to me that you watch porn?”

“Yeah.....and?? I watch to get ideas, not to get off. They can be watched for more then one thing ya know,” As she eye balled him

Clearing his throat “Uh, yeah sure there is. Totally agree with ya,” He can't even look her in the eye now. Just a touch embarrassed. Then he notices the screen moving, and that now she's laying down.

“Hey, don't give me that look. I told you I have to go to bed,”

“Huh, I didn't know they could do that,” Joker studies the terminal and unhooks it from the console it was sitting on. Proud of himself, he takes it with him to the bed.

“Alright there handsome, this is where I have to say good night,” Nat partially yawning the second half of the sentence.

“Okay gorgeous. I'm going to message you from my omni-tool tomorrow when I wake up, alright?”

Smiling at him and hugging her pillow at the same time. She blew him a kiss. Joker smiled at her.

“Goodnight Natalia,”

“Goodnight Jeff,”

The terminals went black on either end. Joker slowly drifted off to sleep, meeting up with a beautiful red haired girl with bright green eyes. Natalia went to sleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of a handsome pilot with a great smile.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jeff, its 5 am. Time to get up, your shift starts in one hour,” As EDI's soft voice is prompted from the terminal he brought with him to bed last night.

“Thanks mom,” Joker groaned as he slowly sat up. Then a smile came across his face and immediately went to the terminal sitting next to him. Soon after the ringing started.

Nat was busy brushing out her hair when the call came in. She had a look of bewilderment on her face, then remembered last night. She rushed over to her terminal.

“Good morning handsome!”

“Well good morning to you too there beautiful,”

Nat smiled a sleepy smile at him then yawned.

“Hey none of that now, I just woke up.”

“Must be nice I've been up for a half hour,” Nat decided to sit down and watch where Joker was taking the terminal.

“Hey......wow!! Is that your room?”

Joker thought about it for a minute, could he work with what he has at the moment.......nope she'd see through it. Just like her sister, he suspected. The truth will be told.

“Hell, I wish!! This is your sister's cabin, she's not here at the moment. So she's letting me use it while she's gone,”

 

“Oh shit.........PANTY RAID!!!!”

Joker about dropped the terminal before getting to the bathroom. Doubled over in laughter. He actually had to sit on the floor, not moving too much if you're laughing that hard.

Laughing along with him “What?!? I want to see if she is still wearing those granny panties she seems so comfortable in,”

Joker slowly stopped laughing and his face become inquisitively cute in her eyes. He cocked his eyebrow at her and got up carefully.

“Joker......Jeff honey, what are you doing?”

He set the terminal on the table in front of the couch so she could see.

“Jeff, you know I wasn't being serious right?”

Joker heard her. He was smiling to himself, and then started riffling through her drawers. After about ten minutes of looking and hearing her panic calls to him to stop. He slowly righted himself, looked over his shoulder and looked at the terminal.....

“Oh shit, you found then didn't you?”

Joker nodded his head 'yes' Then he gave her a sultry look. Nat heart skipped a beat. 'Damn he's sexy' she thought.

“And??”

Joker turned around, with his arms behind his back. Standing there in his boxers, Nat could get a full view of what he looked like. Close to the “buff”, but not all the way. Instantly her mouth went dry. Toned abs, thighs, and arms, Nat was wishing for him to stand like that a little longer.

 

“Left or right?” He asked with a big grin on his face.

“Ummmmmmm.................gods!! Left,”

Joker smiled even brighter, and whips out his left arm, to fling around a pair of black lacy sexy panties, in the air. Nat lost her composure and was laughing. Then calming herself down....

 

“I have a cuter pair then those,” As Nat smiled at him all cute.

“Oh really........................prove it,” Joker grinning ear to ear now, while he was getting ready for his shift. And, of course, Nat not being able to back down from a challenge, stood up.....removed her uniform shirt and pulled down her pants just enough so he could see.

She put her hands on her hips and turned from left to right. Nat had on a pair of black and pink cheeky panties, with a bra to match.

“Holy shit!” Joker had to put on his pants really quickly after that so she didn't notice a rising............predicament.

“What? Aren't they cuter?” Leaning down into the screen of the terminal. She was leaning over and Joker had gotten a clear shot of her cleavage. Nat knew what she was doing, she was smiling the whole time.

“Hell yes they are!! Even cuter ass that's in them,” Joker face palmed again. Hearing giggling from the terminal.

“Gods Nat, I'm sorry. I am trying not to be like those guys that you've dealt with,”

“I know you're not like them Jeff. If you were I wouldn't be doing this,”

Joker looked up from his hand and just looked at the screen. The words 'Are you sure?' was written across his eyes.

“Jeff, you're fine. Besides you were in your undies too. Had to make it fair don't you think?” She got him to smile on that one.

“Anyways, I have got to get to my shift or my replacement is going to be pissed at me,” Joker smiled and then an 'Oh shit' look crossed his face. He had to get going too!!

“Talk to me through omni-tool when you can?” Joker asked as he was slipping into his uniform shirt. Then looking back at the screen he noticed her staring at him, not answering. She was dressed before he was. But the look on his face didn't convey a 'How did you do that?' more like.......oh shit she was staring at him!! He went flush again.

“Huh?? Oh yeah!! Right! Sorry, I will send you a message a little later,” She winked at him.

“Well now missy, did you get a good look?”

“The best view I've had all day......bello,”

“Bello?”

“Tell you what it means later, I have got to go!” Nat waived goodbye to him and then the screen went blank. Joker then finished getting dressed and bolted out of the cabin.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Finally reaching the CIC, he relieved his replacement from the night before and sat down into the pilots chair. Suddenly his omni-tool beeps.

 

Hey there bello ;)

Bello = Handsome in Italian which in turn = you :*)

Bella means beautiful in Italian. I'm teaching myself old Earth languages. This seems to be my fave so far. :D

 

Joker smiled at himself. Then EDI, came into the cockpit, and suddenly he became embarrassed. Didn't want her to be reading this over his shoulder. So he replied quickly.....

 

Bella seems to suit you better.

As for your continued self education......I think its wonderful.

And for me being handsome........As long as you are the one saying it, then I'll believe it :)

Message me when you get a break........I'll be waiting ;)

 

Gods, now Joker is making those little faces now!! What has this girl done to him!! He can't get her out of his head.

 

“Hey Joker!!”

“DAMN IT!” Spinning around in his chair, coming face to face with Shepard.


	3. Chapter 3

“How did it go?”

“You know, I really need a mirror so I can see when people are about to sneak up on me,”

Shepard just gave him a fake evil eye......

“I talked to her last night. Okay? I even talked to her this morning,”

Shepard smiling at him. Then she motioned for EDI to leave so they could talk in private.

“So, how did it go......honestly,”

“Honestly?” Joker let out a big sigh and then smirked at her, “Honestly.................she's perfect,”

Shepard's jaw about hit the floor. Big ole cheese grin came across her face. Joker looking away from her, red in the face, and covering his mouth.

“You so set this all up didn't you?” Joker talking to Shepard through his hand.

“Would you be mad at me if I said that I did? But come on Joker. She's had jerks and assholes hit on her and never leaving her alone. You are the only one that I trust to be with her in that capacity. Plus, you remind me of her. The way you act, the things you say.........”

“Alright boss, I get it I get it!” Raising his hands in the air. “Should have warned me she was gorgeous,”

Shepard just gave him a warm smile. “I wanted to let you find that out,” Laying her hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

“She's already asked me out when we get on shore leave,” He said plainly.....Shepard gave a hearty laugh.

“You will be in good hands Joker, I promise. She doesn't bite.............well she might, but it will be playfully,”

“Damn it, now its weird.....” Shepard laughed and then heard his omni-tool go off. She just looked at him.......

“You better get that Flight Lieutenant, she's waiting for ya. By the way, should we request a transfer?”

Joker just gawked at her. 'Did she just ask.......for her to.......” His thought was interrupted by a beeping sound again. All he could do was sit there and watch the Commander walk away. He shook his head and looked down at his omni-tool.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a few days of talking on the terminal at night and questions about each other during the day. With some what if situations, and a few if you were paid to do this.......would you, kind of discussions. Joker had grown to care for her. Asking her how her day has been going, and if any of the guys on the ship had been leaving her alone.

Surprisingly they have since they all have heard she has been talking to another pilot, they have been. The way Nat describes Joker to people, makes him blush. She tells them how sweet he is to her, how he makes her laugh, and has been telling her the truth about everything about him. Which apparently is a switch for her. Joker could never understand why, he couldn't tell a lie if he tried. Not with her at least, he just couldn't do it, nor did he want to.

Joker had been rattling these feelings of his around in his head for a while. For three days he couldn't put his finger on it. The thought or feeling was eluding him.

Then that familiar beeping coming from his omni-tool went off. Smiling and looking down he read her message......

 

Hey Bello,

Mini break for me, let keep the 20 questions rollin.......

Fave color?

Fave music?

Fave food?

 

~kiss~

 

Joker actually had to sit there and think for a minute. 'Wait.....what the hell did she say?!' He looked at the message again. It said 'kiss' at the end of it. Joker's heart fluttered, whether it'd be a virtual kiss or a real one. Getting that from a gorgeous, smart, funny girl is worth it.

Fave color?? Hmmm.......your eye color ;)

Fave music? Anything old school, they seemed to have better taste back then. Especially country music, love the stories the music told. :)

Fave food? Italian, Mexican, Barbeque, hell anything Earth “created” if you know what I mean

 

And guess what? Answer those for me ;) ~kiss~

He sent off the message with a smile. Joker must have been grinning like an idiot because Garrus wandered up from his calibrations to have a chat with him.

“Hey Joker, what's up?”

“I have that feeling of being on cloud nine,” Garrus just looked at him funny. “That mean's I'm feeling great right about now,”

“That wouldn't have anything to do with a certain little sister of Shepard's now would it?”

Joker just eyeballed him. “And what of it?”

Garrus let out one of those deep chuckles “Just glad you're happy,” As he puts one of his turian hands on his shoulder. And Joker thought about it for a minute..........out of this whole mess with the Reapers, and Cerberus, and whatever else could happen. In the midst of all of this, for the first time he was happy. Genuinely happy, and it was all because of a Shepard. His father and sister were somewhere safe for now, he was actually talking to a girl that is really interested in him, and he was piloting the Normandy. Could it get any better?

'It could get better,' he thought long and hard about what was going on and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 'This couldn't be love at first sight................could it?' Joker just sank into his chair, realizing that all he could think about during his shift was her. Long red hair, dark green eyes, a smile that could light up a room, and the ability to keep up with him in a conversation. Well hell, no girl has done that before to him. She was always one step ahead of him, and it was fun, refreshing, and.........

“Damn it, Shepard I need to talk to you,”

“Well go ahead Joker,”

“No, no, no, in private,”

“Uh okay, what's this about?”

“I think I'm in love with your sister,” Joker cringed at the response he awaited.

“..............................My cabin in five minutes,”

“You got it boss,”


	4. Chapter 4

Joker tapped his co-pilot on the shoulder and motioned for him to take his place. The other pilot nodded his head and made his way over to the main chair as Joker started to walk away and head for the elevator.

After a few minutes, he finally reached the Commander's cabin. Joker was nervous as hell, he didn't know what else to say.......he's in love with her sister. Joker didn't know if that's what she wanted or if that was even an option? Would he even be allowed to date her? Well with what she said to him before, it sounded like she thought it would be okay, well, more then okay.

 

He rang the chime on the door. Hand were sweating, heart was racing face. 'Gods, what is she going to think?' he thought frantically.

“Come on in.........Jeff,”

Gods, he knew that voice! That wasn't Shepard.....it was....

 

“Hey bello,” Joker's eyes widen as he walked through the door. Nothing but shock was covering his face. She began to smile at him. Shepard began to giggle lightly.

“Joker, I told you, she's not going to bite,” Joker just slowly wandered into the cabin.

“How did she get here? And so quickly?” Joker managed to say. Nat and her sister just looked at each other and smiled. Nat walked over to him and showed him the note pad.

“Emergency transfer, per the request of the Spectre and Flight Lieutenant of this ship,” Joker slowly grabbed the notepad from her hand. She went to pull away and he caught her hand. Nat looked down and smiled. Joker couldn't take his eyes off of her, he interlaced his fingers in with hers and brought the back of her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. They just looked at each for a moment until they were snapped back into reality by the sound of a clearing throat.

“So, I'm going to take this as a hint to leave you two alone for a while. I have things to do anyways,” Shepard rested her hand on his shoulder. “Your replacement already knows, you'll be fine,”

“But, how?” Joker was still mind boggled at the fact that she's actually here!!

Laughing loudly, “Joker, did you forget?” All he gave her was a puzzled look. “She flew here.....we have her ship in the bay. She flew in under your nose. I told her she couldn't do it, but I was proven wrong,” As Shepard raised her hands, while listening to Nat slowly starting to burst into laughter while Joker turned to look at Nat..........drop jawed.

“You snuck in under my sensors?!” Nat just stood there and shook her head 'yes'. Not even noticing the door shut behind them. Leaving them alone together......

“I think our 'third wheel' has left us for the evening,” Joker just looked around, finally noticing that Shepard was no longer there. Joker started to sweat, hands went clammy cold. Some of the color left his face.

“You are a sneaky girl, what else have you two been planning?”

“A list of things but they will all be known by the time the retrofit is over and done with,” Nat said as she started walking closer to him. With her free hand she reached for Joker's face, running her fingers past his scruff, slowly caressing his cheek. She smiled when he nuzzled into it and held her hand to his face.

“Are you really?” Breaking the silence. Joker looked at her, studying her face. She was concerned to say the least, she was wanting to know if this was real or not. Joker just gave her a warm smile. He slowly closed the gap between them, moving her hand from his face to around his neck. Pulling her close to him, he propped up her chin with his index and thumb. Laying his lips softly on hers. She began to pull him even closer to her, wrapping her other arm around him. Joker not wanting to break away from her, but did to say........

“Head over heels,” As he leaned his head into the crook of her neck. The admission struck a cord with Nat, as her grip on him tightened. Joker's tighten as well as they stood there hugging each other for a while.


End file.
